


A fish and a boyfriend part 2

by babyhale94



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Thiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: Part 2 of my short story a fish a boyfriend. Part 1 is on my page already.





	A fish and a boyfriend part 2

Liam what the hell is this?”  
“You said no animal would set foot in your house and not one was. He has been carried in. So be nice and welcome your grandbaby fish, Leo.”  
“Liam come on, just because we wouldn’t let you get a dog?”  
“It’s not fair mom! Besides, I didn’t even buy him. It was a gift.”  
“Who would buy you a fish?”  
“There’s this boy that works at the store, he’s around my age. He saw me in a few times, we got to talking and I told him why I can’t have a pet and the next day I got this guy,” Liam smiled.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Theo Raeken.”  
“Oh that must be Joyce’s kid,” Liam’s mom said to her husband.  
“He’s a cute boy huh Liam?” his mom teased.  
“I-I guess mom,” Liam blushed.  
“I bet he thinks you’re cute too!” Mr. Geyer chimed in.  
“Well as a matter of fact he does. He gave me his number saying he’d like to take me and little Leo out sometime, if you must know.”  
“Why do I get the feeling he was waiting to tell us that?”  
“I know if I got a date with someone that cute at his age I would want to tell everyone.”  
“Mom!” Liam covered his face. “Leo and I are going upstairs until you two can stop acting like teenagers!”  
*2 hours later*  
“And then he gave me his number, in a fish bowl!!” Liam squealed into his cell phone.  
“Well damn, I just kind of told Corey my hands need a break on his ass and that worked for us.”  
“Mason, you and Corey are always holding each other’s hand and butts, this is different.”  
“Liam no doubt this Theo guy likes you, but as a fellow gay I can promise he’s thought about things from making out with you to bending you over in his bed.”  
“Well maybe he’s not the only one thinking those things.”  
“I knew once you got a guy in your life, our sexual humor would match up,” Mason said.  
“You have to tell me, I want to call him tonight but that’s too soon right?”  
“There might be a hint of desperation if you call tonight so wait at least until tomorrow to be safe.”  
“That’s going to feel like 2 years Mason!”  
“Well remember what happened with Brett? Do you want to go through that again?”  
“Yeah ok, you’re right.”  
“Just do what guys our age do. Dream about him until you see him again. Preferably in the shower or when you’re alone, just to be safe.”  
“Mason! I don’t just want to get in his pants.”  
“But you’ve 1000% already thought about?”  
“So? Is that a crime officer?” Liam said sarcastically.  
“Well I’m going to do the exact thing until Corey comes back from his trip so listen to what I told you and goodbye for now.”  
Liam ended his conversation with Mason, leaving him more unsure of what to do. His first and only boyfriend, Brett Talbot broke up with him in front of everyone at a part last year. All because he thought he was too clingy, but Liam just thought he was being a good boyfriend. He didn’t want to ruin things with Theo before they even started, but his hormonal boy brain couldn’t wait anymore. Liam grabbed his phone, typing in Theo’s number, followed by his message.  
Message to Theo:  
So Leo and I were wondering when you’d like to take us on that date? 8:04pm  
Message from Theo:  
Well lucky for you and Leo, tomorrow is my day off. 8:12pm  
Message to Theo:  
I have cleared mine and Leo’s schedule. 8:14pm  
Message from Theo:  
Leo? 8:16pm  
Message to Theo:  
That’s what I named the fish you got me, 8:17pm  
Message from Theo:  
Haha no way? That’s adorable AF. Almost a cross of our names. 8:20pm  
Message to Theo:  
Yeah…that’s why I named him that. 8:21pm  
Message to Liam:  
Well you just tell little Leo to be ready at your front door by 10am tomorrow. 8:23pm  
Message to Theo:  
We’ll be ready and waiting by 9:45!  
So Liam’s quick texting paid off, but he was in trouble when after countless tries he couldn’t fall asleep from the excitement. He tossed and turned, thinking about Theo’s smile, his eyes, and his lips, and how it would feel to hold his hand. After talking to Leo for a few hours, Liam’s eyes closed at 4:30am, but again from the excitement, he was up by 7, showering, putting on his favorite flannel and sneakers, about 3 hours too early for his date.  
“Call the police, he’s up before 8am!” Liam’s mom joked.  
“He’s probably gearing up to go back to the pet store,” Mr. Geyer teased.  
“As a matter of fact, the pet store is coming to me!”  
“Oh yeah? What do you mean?”  
“Theo is coming..here..to take me out?”  
“This early in the morning?”  
“Well mom I don’t care what time it is, I just want to spend time with him!”  
“Ok. We’ll just wait then until he comes and gets you?”  
“Ugh why?? I’m already going to embarrass myself, I don’t need you two to do it for me?”  
“It’s our job Liam. For now, we do have pancakes and hot chocolate. Let’s eat, and you’ll forget for a bit and be relaxed by the time Theo comes.”  
After his 8th chocolate chip pancake, Liam hoped Theo didn’t have any plans to eat  
“Get him a club soda,” Liam’s mom gestured to her husband.  
“Don’t look at me like that mom, you know I’m a nervous eater.”  
“Sweetie, it’s 9:50, you don’t have time to be nervous.”  
“You sound more like Mason than a mother.”  
“Well I always knew from the start he’d be a good person in your life.”  
Liam got up from the kitchen table and put the backpack over the shoulders he brought this morning.  
“What is that sack Liam?”  
“It’s my insurance. There’s a water bottle, a blanket, cologne, and advil, just in case Theo makes me freeze or even faint!”  
Liam heard his step father clear his throat, fake scratching the side of his head, and all eight of those pancakes were close to coming back up as Theo stood next to him.  
“Y-you?,” Liam pointed. “Inside my house?”  
“Hey Liam. I’m sorry I’m just a smidge early. You’re step father invited me in,” Theo said.  
“Well I figured we could at least get a glimpse of the young man taking our boy it. Your mother is an outstanding doctor to work with, and you seem nothing short of that,” Mr. Geyer complimented.  
“She’ll be happy to hear that sir. I’m sorry to cut this short but Liam and I won’t be making our plans if we don’t get going, Liam?” Theo reached for Liam’s hand.  
“Is he going camping? What the hell is on his back?” Mr. Geyer asked his wife.  
“Have a good time kids!” Liam’s mom yelled.  
“Please say we are driving,” Liam asked desperately.  
“I’m going to assume it has got to do with that portable tent on your bag?”  
“Hey! It’s not that big and I need things, I’m just coming prepared,” Liam pouted.  
“Ok, I’m sorry, I was just trying to get you to laugh.”  
“You don’t need to try so hard,” Liam assured Theo. “You already make me smile without even doing anything.”  
“Well hopefully this day will be my chance to make you smile Liam.”  
“You’ll owe me an ice cream if you don’t!”  
“Won’t find out until you get in the car.”  
“Oh right,” Liam giggled.  
The drive lasted for about 20 minutes. It was a cool spring day, allowing for a light breeze blowing over Liam’s left hand as he kept it intertwined with Theo’s right hand as he drove with his left.  
“Theo, where have you taken me. I don’t recognize this place?”  
“I have a feeling little Leo isn’t enough for you, so I figured the aquarium should give you that fix.”  
“No fucking way!!” Liam jumped up and down in his seat.  
“Not quite what I imagined when I thought of you rocking my car up and down.”  
“You’re lucky little Leo isn’t around to here that language.”  
“Come on you goof, maybe we’ll spot one of Leo’s relatives in there.”  
The line into the aquarium was around 45 minutes. Liam of course reverted to the behavior of a 5-year-old, anxious to see all the animals. For Theo, it felt like 10 minutes watching his cute boy all excited and hyper.  
“Where to first?” Liam asked.  
“I’m glad you asked. Today’s visit will be a bit different, also surprising, just follow me.”  
Liam followed Theo for a few minutes until he opened a door to a few people in lab coats, and the biggest tank behind them.  
“They’re beautiful,” Liam spoked about the dolphins. “But they’re stuck here?”  
“That’s the best part about Dr. Leslie’s work. The tank there, connects into the Pacific Ocean. The doctors control what comes in and out. Those 4 dolphins come in a few hours a day for fun and tricks, some food, and the doctors observe them for their study. After that, they’re always free to go back into the ocean,” Theo explained.  
“How do you know all about this? It seems so private.”  
“I’m sort of related to the head doctor, she’s my sister.”  
“Theo, I thought that was you,” a female voice said. “Don’t tell me, this must be Liam. If I had a dollar for every time Theo has mentioned you this week, I’d have enough money to finish funding my studies.”  
Liam laughed while Theo gave his sister an I’m going to kill you face.  
“So Liam, Theo tells me how much you love animals. Here we have my dolphin friends Steve, Phoebe, and Darcus.”  
“What about the fourth dolphin?”  
“That’s the surprise. Leslie has been telling me about the fourth dolphin in her study and since he doesn’t have a name, I figured you could do the honors, like honorarily adopting him.”  
“This better not be a joke, of course I want to name him!”  
“Liam, pick out a name, and I’ll print out an official certificate.”  
“Would you kill me if I wanted to name him Leo Jr.” Liam asked Theo.  
“I’m not even a bit surprised, but try another name.”  
Liam thought and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.  
“How about…. Sofia?”  
“A son and daughter within two days? You’re a busy boy Liam. Sofia it is.”  
“Hey Leslie, make sure the certificate says Sofia.”  
“Just so you know, this surprise is better than my parents taking me on a summer European vacation for my birthday.”  
“Well, Europe doesn’t have anything on me,” Theo chuckled.  
“Here you go boys. It’s doctor approved.”  
The certificate read, On this day of November 15, 2017, Raeken Sciences approves the adoption of dolphin Sofia to Liam and Theo.  
“It’s stamped and has the official seal of my lab, you’ll always be Sofia’s dad.”  
“Teenage parents? What have you done Leslie?” Theo joked.  
Liam and Theo spent the next two hours with their new dolphin. They fed her, watched her do tricks, and took hundreds of photos, until it was time to let the dolphins back into the ocean.  
“It’s incredible how they come back every day,” Theo stated.  
“What’s incredible is how we haven’t eaten yet but our daughter has,” Liam joked.  
“The ice cream waits for us my dear sir!” Theo yelled.  
“I’ve been waiting for Theo to get a boyfriend as dorky as he is,” Leslie commented.  
“Ice cream would never speak to me like that,” Theo said.  
“See what I mean?” Leslie spoke.  
“Yeah that’s great Leslie, bye!” both boy said.  
Theo and Liam walked down the hall to the nearest ice cream vendor. They decided to share a sundae and sit on the bench overlooking the water.  
“So Leslie sort of mentioned us being boyfriends and I know it’s our first date so-“  
“I’d like us to be boyfriends,” Liam interrupted. “I’d like that a lot.”  
“Every minute I seem to keep finding out how we like and want the same things, “ Theo laughed.  
“So does that mean you want to kiss me too?” Liam asked hopefully.  
“Hell yeah,” Theo said grabbing Liam’s face.


End file.
